I always
by purpleunity321
Summary: I always was sorry. Past, angst, OC, fluffy at the end. No main pairings, really. Complete. R


I'm sorry, but I just can't but help put this up. This is too bittersweet.

This is a family story, kind of. Told by...well, I don't want to spoil it. R&R!

Warning: angst (gobs of it), slight mention of slash or malemale romance, slight mention of insults. Also, my OC, Aridrinna is partly the main focus of this story.

Pairings: no romantic pairings, really. Only Aerrow's parents. (Arden and Lykke, since I don't think they named his parents in the series).

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. At All. And never will. I only own Aridrinna.

* * *

I remember. Once, when you were very small, you used to play all around this ships, pretending to fix things. You loved the shiny things, and you cared a lot if it had a special place. You loved getting dirty, and then dancing in the rain or the (sprinklers if it was a sunny day) to clean yourself up. I always danced with you.

I remember. Once, when you were small, you like to tackle me to the ground whenever the Condor made a stop to your Terra. You used to call Chigger, the sharpshooter, "Pirate Man", and Tyla, the carrier pilot and tactics person, "Whip-Whip," and Seether, the ballistic person, was "See-her", and Arden was "Angry Boy", I always was called "Unckey"

I remember. Once, when you were just a child, you and I used to play together, laughing and screaming, fooling and joking around like the two children that we were. The time we read Tyla's diary, and then ran to the radio-recorder just to blurt out one of her most embarrassing secrets was hilarious. We once made up a secret language together, and you used to say messages for me in that tongue. I always responded back, same way.

I remember. Once, when you were tiny, you helped stop my tears by being you after I saw Arden and Lykke get married. I was crying, I regret to say, but you came and just smiled at me. You and I danced and danced, and sometimes, you fell down. I always picked you up, every time.

I remember. Once, when you were very young, you promised to be my Fly Hook to my Sky Knight. You said that we were going to fly around the whole entire Atmos, having adventures and fun, with the Storm Hawk crew and your family by our side. That I was to fight brave and heroic battles, and you were to become the famous Fly Hook in all the land. I always smiled and agreed.

I remember. Once, when you were young, you saw something you shouldn't of seen. You and I were playing hide-and-go seek, and you were hiding in Arden's closet. I was searching for you in his room, and I nearly got you too. Then Arden came him. He thought I was snooping through his stuff. He began to yell at me. I shouted back. We started to get into a heated argument, yelling and shouting and cursing, my vocal chords were sore. Then he said those scathing words, in the tongue that all of us in that room knew, and only us. Those horrible, awful, disrespectful, shameful words. I ran away, crying and you were forgotten. You were watching the whole time, without my knowing. You learned a bad word. I always try and ignore that day.

I remember. Once, you were five or six or seven, I think. I said goodbye to you. You responded with "See ya next time! Promise okay?" I just smiled (weakly, I think) and knelt down to hug you, long and tight. Then I kissed you on the head and said "Promise", and went on the ship, you waving your hand till I was out of sight. Then I did it. When we went on that fateful mission, I betrayed my squadron, and became the Dark Ace. I always regretted breaking your promise.

I remember. It was after the betrayal. I learned that Terra Tecka, your home Terra, the great and stable mountain, had collapsed. It apparently fell into the wastelands below. There were no survivors, nor anyway anyone could of gotten away before it collapsed. I never felt so sad, so shocked in my life. I never felt so shocked, not even when my own two parents died. I was shocked because the family I never had (your two parents and your siblings), and you were lost, for good.

I always thought you were gone. Forever.

I should of known better.

I remember. I saw you. You were next to the girl that looked a bit like Tyla but not quite and the Wallop. I couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it. You were alive, breathing, not gone forever as I always thought. You were here. And under my nose. But you didn't recognize me, even though I did. You can't really remember me at all, or Terra Tecka. You apparently have partial amnesia, where you only remember you Fly Hook procedures and studies, but not the faces, places, and names of your past. I was devastated.

And yet…you once said something to me, something that no one, but me, heard. You said my nickname. You admitted later (Long while later) that while no you do not really remember memories of me, you do slightly remember me. You remember someone picking you up. You remember someone spinning you around. You remember someone laughing with you. You remember someone dancing with you. You can't remember the face, but you now can remember the name, though now you say it correctly:"Uncle Ace."

You always smile when you say that.

I always smile back.

* * *

(flinches) DON'T HURT ME!!! Well, don't hurt me if you don't like it. If you do, great! I hope you enjoyed it. It was just a random little fluff I did.


End file.
